Sick Day
by doy.doy
Summary: Sanada liked having peace and quiet away from his crazy teammates, even if that meant staying home sick. So when his bedroom window came bursting open with 7 other teenagers, Sanada couldn't help but feel the urge to shoot himself in the head.


**Credit to TsukikoIchihara for the idea. Sorry about taking so long... I have been struck with writer's block, and school starting hasn't exactly helped. TT_TT**

**So yeah, I don't like this fic. Hope you'll enjoy anyway?  
**

**

* * *

**Sanada yawned contently as he woke up from his 10 hour nap. Although many would feel down during their sick day, Sanada felt pleased. For once, he could escape the plague of insanity otherwise known as the Rikkaidai Fuzoku tennis team regulars. Despite the fact that he still had a massive migraine from being ill, he didn't have to listen to things such as Akaya screaming about how Niou had tied him to a flagpole again, or Marui weeping over his (once again) ruined cake. Sanada also felt at peace because of the fact that he could leave his teammates for a bit and not worry about the next thing they set on fire (thanks to the watchful eyes of Yukimura and Yanagi).

All in all, Sanada was quite happy.

So when his bedroom window came bursting open with 7 other teenagers, Sanada couldn't help but feel the urge to shoot himself in the head.

"Sanada-fukubuchou~" Akaya sang happily, stomping in gracelessly as he carried a large bowl covered with plastic wrap. "I brought you some chicken sou—" Akaya froze in his steps, noticing the apparent lack of Sanada.

_Be swift as the wind and pursue silence as the forest,_ thought Sanada from outside his room. He had just barely managed to escape the interior of his bedroom and the eyes of his fellow teammates—but he had to pay the price of feeling a bit woozy in the head.

"Yanagi-senpai, didn't you say that fukubuchou was staying at home because he was sick?" Sanada could hear Akaya inquire.

"Yes, he should be here somewhere," Yanagi's voice replied calmly, though Sanada could tell that Yanagi knew where he was. He silently prayed that Yanagi wouldn't tell the others.

"Oh, has our beloved fukubuchou finally decided to leave us in despair as we mourn over his departed soul?" Niou's voice sang melodramatically. Sanada slid open the door to his bedroom just a bit, only to find Niou's frighteningly perceptive eyes staring right at him. He closed the door immediately.

"He can't have left already!" Sanada heard Marui whine. "I brought him cake!"

"Marui, why did you even bring him cake in the first place?" Jackal's voice asked. "He's _sick_."

"Shut up! Cake makes everything better!"

"You can come out now," said another voice. Despite how soft the voice was, Sanada flinched at it, loudly banging into a nearby wall.

"Hey, what was that?" asked both Marui and Akaya in unison.

Sanada sat in silent horror as he watched a gentle hand carefully slide open the door to his room. "Sanada?" asked Yukimura, smiling straight at him.

"Y-Yukimu—"

oOoOoOoOo

"Is fukubuchou going to be okay?"

"Marui, where's your cake? Lemme stick Sanada's hand in it."

"Hell no! He's supposed to _eat_ the cake, not bitch-slap it!"

"It wouldn't be a wise thing to do, Niou-kun."

"O-Oi, I think he's waking up now…"

Sanada's eyebrows twitched as he tried to sit up. He immediately felt his head throb with pain. "Genichirou, I would recommend that you just lie down; it would be best for you," insisted Yanagi. Sanada nodded and rested his head back on his pillow.

"Fukubuchou, you're heavy," said a pouting Akaya. "It took Marui-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai _and_ me to carry you back here when you fainted!"

"Akaya-kun, that's not a very nice thing to say," Yagyuu reprimanded, pushing his glasses up.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Yagyuu stood in silence.

"T-Tarundo—" Sanada was cut off by a sneeze escaping his mouth, followed by another one.

"Eww!" Marui backed away in disgust. "Sanada, if you're going to sneeze, cover your mouth! One person sick is already bad enough!"

_Your fault for coming here in the first place,_ thought Sanada in irritation. He took a sheet of tissue and blew into it.

"Fukubuchou, you're really sick," Akaya told Sanada seriously, pointing his finger at the vice-captain. "You sound like a balloon going through puberty." Sanada glared at second year, silently promising that he would tarundoru the hell out of him the moment he became well again.

Niou snickered, and was about to say something had Yagyuu not given him a warning glance.

"Akaya, you made chicken soup, correct?" Yukimura looked Akaya intently. "I believe it would do Sanada some good right now." Akaya beamed and nodded the affirmative.

Sanada froze. Akaya _made_ chicken soup?

"The soup's kind of cold now," said Marui, poking a finger into the now uncovered bowl of soup.

"Marui-senpai! Don't touch it! You'll contaminate it and make it fatty and unhealthy with your chubby fingers!" Akaya hurried over and swatted Marui's hands away from the bowl.

"Excuse me?" Marui had a look of disbelief. "_Chubby_ fingers? I am not chubby!"

"Marui's right," said Jackal. Marui huffed in self-satisfaction, only to deflate moments later upon realizing that his fingers weren't what his doubles partner was talking about. "The soup is cold. We can't feed Sanada cold soup."

Niou reached over to Yagyuu, muttering a rude "gimme" as he swiftly removed the Gentleman's glasses from its place. He proceeded to snatch the bowl of chicken soup from Akaya's protection, placing it in front of the nearby window. He held the glasses over the bowl of soup.

"Niou-senpai, what are you doing?" asked Akaya.

"Silence, brat, I need to concentrate," said Niou, staring hard at the bowl of soup, occasionally changing the position of the glasses in his hand.

Jackal sighed in mild exasperation. "All you're doing is holding up Yagyuu's glasses." He still couldn't understand how Yukimura could deal with all of his teammates.

"Speaking of Yagyuu..." Marui looked around, and eventually found the Gentleman curled up in a corner, hands covering his face. "H-Hey, Yagyuu, you okay?"

Marui could barely make out the muffled reply of "I simply feel much too exposed without my spectacles, Marui-kun."

Akaya snickered at this, before coming to a realization. "Now that I think about it, what do Yagyuu-senpai's eyes look like? I've never seen them before."

There was a brief murmur of agreement in the room.

"I have~" Niou sang from near the window, still holding Yagyuu's glasses above the bowl of chicken soup. The chicken soup was steaming.

That's when everyone realized what Niou's intent was with the glasses.

"I... didn't know that Yagyuu's glasses were that strong," commented Jackal, blinking at the sight.

"It wouldn't have worked if it wasn't so sunny today," stated Yanagi, with a tone that implied that he was aware of what Niou was doing all along—which he probably was, being the data master and all.

"Dou? Tensai-teki?" Niou winked as his free hand went into a 'V' pose.

Marui kicked him.

"I think the soup is warm enough to feed to Sanada," said Yukimura.

Sanada gulped in fear. "I appreciate your efforts, but I'm perfectly fine withou—" His protests were silenced by a spoonful of liquid being forced into his mouth.

"Nonsense, Sanada." Yukimura smiled as he pulled the spoon out of Sanada's mouth.

Akaya looked at Sanada eagerly. "How is it?" he asked, practically bouncing up and down.

By now, the rest of the Rikkai regulars (excluding Yagyuu, who still felt too exposed to show himself) were also huddled around Sanada. "Yes, yes?" they all asked excitedly.

Sanada's eyes rolled up as his body lay limp.

Immediately, all heads turned to Niou.

Niou twitched at this. "What?"

"Confess," Jackal told the Trickster.

"Confess to what?"

"We know you did it." Marui blew a bubble.

"How come I'm always the one first to blame?"

"You know the answer to that," was Yagyuu's muffled reply.

"Niou, what did you do now?" asked Yukimura, whose expression was a mix between amusement and exasperation. Still, there was a steely glint in his eyes.

Niou sighed. Even he couldn't refuse to answer his captain. He whipped out a bottle of orange juice and a jar of peanut butter. "I was bored, okay?"

"Coming from you, that phrase could have many meanings," said Marui wryly, popping a bubble. Niou merely smirked.

Jackal poked Sanada's unmoving body. "I think you killed him," he told Niou, his expression grave.

"Yay!" shouted Akaya happily. Then he received a look from Yukimura. "I mean..." He giggled nervously before joining Yagyuu in the Corner.

"Welcome to the Corner," whispered Yagyuu, hands still covering his face. "You don't happen to have my spectacles, do you?" Akaya shook his head. "What a pity."

Jackal shook his head and sighed. "Yukimura, what are we supposed to do now? Our fukubuchou is dead and two of our other teammates have gone insane and have isolated themselves from us."

"They are quite insane, yes." Yukimura hummed in agreement.

Marui bolted upright. "CAKE!"

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Sanada woke up with cake on his face. His eyes tiredly glanced around his now cake-covered walls and soup covered floor. Eventually, he laid eyes on a certain Gentleman and second-year ace curled up in a Corner. The sight disturbed Sanada so much that he promptly fainted once more.

"Niou-kun hasn't returned my spectacles, has he?"

"Sorry, Yagyuu-senpai."


End file.
